


Mayflowers

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Arno has a gift for his beloved Rebekah.





	Mayflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the next chapter of the main story. Should be posted by tomorrow. Sorry it's taking so long. Here, have some Arno.

  "Arno will you please tell me what this is about?" Rebekah begged as she tried very hard not to trip over the stairs. Arno had been acting strange all day. Every time she saw him he would hand her an assignment, wish her luck, and then disappear who knows where. Most of the assignments had been simple, so simple in fact that they seemed the type more suited for one of the other Assassins. She knew what he was doing, trying to keep her busy so she wouldn't be able to figure out what in the Spirits name he was up to.

  He knew her, almost as well as she knew herself. The only other person who had been so capable of understanding her had been her grandfather. She smiled at the thought of her beloved grandfather, but it was a bittersweet one. Even now, over two years after his death, the very mention of him filled her heart with grief. She had loved him so, and he in turn had adored her. He had loved all his grandchildren, her brothers and sister, but the bond between the two of them was by far stronger. She had come here to France only months after his passing to escape the grief that had been consuming her. Not even her own parents had known quite how to help her. Then she met Arno.

  The pair had taken an instant liking to each other and had quickly become friends. Arno had somehow chased away her grief and sorrow. It was still there but Arno had managed to bring joy and happiness back into her life, and she was forever grateful to him for it. That friendship had given way to something else, something that made her cheeks redden, her eyes brighten with joy, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He had seen it in her, and she in him, but for a very long while nothing else changed. When they had both finally thrown away their fears and doubts it had been like a flame bursting into life. Their love blossomed, their hearts and souls made only for each other.

   Months had passed since the day they had finally stopped worrying about what the future had in store. Their days had been beautifully peaceful and joyous, despite the conflict brewing around them. For once it seemed they might actually live happily. Rebekah and Arno both knew that their bliss would not last forever and so they took advantage of it whenever possible. Days filled with each others company, whether it be sparring or reading books in the lawn, followed by long nights together, tangled beneath the sheets.

  Now, Arno was carefully guiding her up the stairs, his hands over her eyes. She could feel the excitement radiating from his person, and she could not help but smile in anticipation over what exactly he had in store for her. Whatever it was, it had been a big enough surprise that he'd felt the need to keep her as far away as possible all day.She furrowed her brows in confusion as she heard a door creak open followed by a gentle breeze.

   _What in the world are we doing in the gardens?_

Arno guided her a few steps further before coming to a standstill in what she believed to be the center of the gardens. She felt his body shift behind her before she shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath caressing her ear.

  "I remember you telling me your favorite flowers were these little blossoms that grew on your family's homestead, is that correct?" She nodded. "Well I thought you might like a little bit of home," he said as he uncovered her eyes.

  She gasped at the sight before her. The entire garden was filled with pale pale pinkish-white blossoms, their familiar sweet scent filling her with the same comfort they had when she was a child. "Mayflowers," she whispered, her hand reaching out to stroke the delicate petals.

  She turned to Arno with tears in her golden-brown eyes and reached out to him. He was at her side instantly, one hand coming to her waist while the other reached up to stroke her cheek gently, his forehead coming to rest against hers. She smiled brightly as her heart filled with utter joy and love. This was where she was happiest. Here, with Arno, cradled so gently and lovingly in his arms. No words were needed between them and they simply stood there, basking in the love they shared for each other.

  Arno pulled away slightly, only to close the distance between them once more as he pressed his lips against hers. Rebekah welcomed the kiss, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck and pulling him still closer to her. Everything around them faded, leaving only the two of them, bound in their love.

  

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with an already established relationship with this one since I thought it would be a nice change from pre-relationships. I wonder if you can guess who Rebekah's parents and grandfather are, send me your guesses in the comments(hint: two of the three are canon characters). Also, I've been considering putting smut scenes in the main stories. Be a dear and pop me a comment on whether or not I should. Anyway SUPER proud of this one, might post the last part of this one-shot series so you guys can see all the main OC's. So, send me some comments, I'm open to any form of criticism and shoot me some ideas for any one-shots series you guys might like to see. Already had someone ask me if I do requests, which I do, so shoot me some ideas you might like to see and I'll get to work. Loving the kudos guys so remember: Nothing Is True; Everything Is Permitted.


End file.
